


Fanart : Mid-air Collisions (Kisses)

by razz



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Facial Hair Bros, DocIron, Fanart, IronStrange, IronSupreme, M/M, Strange's first name is Doctor, StrangeIron, hint of Cloak of Levitation/Iron Man Armour but mostly it loves Tony too.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razz/pseuds/razz
Summary: Tony is discovering the advantages of a flying romantic partner. (Doctor Strange: "It's levitation, Tony.")





	Fanart : Mid-air Collisions (Kisses)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161075155@N05/24952094478/in/dateposted-public/)

Doctor Strange pulled back with a light smacking noise and Tony laughed. "Why, Doctor, I do declare!" He made a swooning noise, steady in the air before his lover. Doctor Strange smiled into Tony's eyes behind the Iron Man helm, his cloak fluttering in its own breeze. "The children are absolutely scandalized - such outrageous flirtation, my dear!" Tony switched to an intimate rumble, "I love it."

The cloak stroked the armor's shoulder - all parties were slow to part ways.


End file.
